


Shut In

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Elevator Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator gets stuck on the way to the fourth floor and Jean just can't keep his hormones in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut In

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have a Pandora station dedicated to writing things like this

It was way too hot and all Marco could register was Jean’s lips on his neck and the faint click of the elevator doors behind them. His hand fumbled for the fourth floor button as Jean flicked his tongue against the hollow on his neck. The bar pressed uncomfortably against his lower back, a hand grasping it like a lifeline, the other threading through Jean’s hair. 

The elevator lurched upwards, the two of them laughing, drinking in each other’s noises in a hasty kiss. Marco elicited a high pitch keen as his tongue swiped across the roof of Jean’s mouth. A sense of desperation settled in the air, the red numbers slowly ticking up as they passed each floor. Heavy breaths passed between them, open mouthed kisses scattered across Marco’s neck as he tugged at his hair, earning him a throaty groan. Just as Jean was about to mark up his skin, the two of them staggered, the elevator coming to a halt.

Throwing an irritated glance over his shoulder, his voice was a low grumble. “Why the hell are we stopped?” 

Marco’s lip twitched up into a half smile as he kissed the scowl off his face, sucking on his bottom lip, teeth sharply grazing over them. “Probably broke down..”

Jean melted, amber eyes growing darker as he matched Marco’s gaze, licking his swollen lips, his voice thick with need. ” ‘can’t wait that long Marco.” As if to emphasize his point, he not so subtly rubbed his bulge against his boyfriend’s thigh. Swallowing a groan, his hands slipped into his pants, pawing at Jean’s ass. 

“There are cameras in here y’know. ‘Less you’re into exhibitionism.” He slowly dragged his lips against the shell of his ear, hands squeezing and pushing Jean’s hips forward, grinding their clothed dicks together. Jean’s eyes just about crossed, the rough heady tone of his voice going straight to his crotch, the friction almost painful. There was no denying the thought of the two of them doing it right here, right now made his dick throb with anticipation, breathy groans slipping through his teeth as Jean pressed more forcefully against him.

“Cameras be damned.” He growled, pulling at the brunettes locks to have better access to the tan freckle spattered skin. Biting and nipping his way down Marco’s throat, he tugged down his boyfriend’s pants hurriedly, and _oh they were actually doing this._ Being trapped in an elevator with Jean wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but the fact he was willing to do this and risk being caught made his cock twitch and skin flush darker if it was even possible, a hiss escaping him as the heated flesh met the cooler air around them. Jean’s calloused hands expertly broke down Marco into smalls gasps and moans, drinking in his shaking figure as he palmed himself through his boxers. He knew all the right ways to reduce Marco to an incoherent mess, but he wasn’t there quite yet.

 _"Jean please."_ He was staring down at him through thick lashes, his pupils blown wide and damn him if it wasn’t the cutest thing when he worried his lip between his teeth like this. Shoving his boxers down just enough, Jean slid their cocks against each other, bracing his hands against the bar behind Marco. A pleasant shudder traveled down his spine, hands forcefully guiding Jean’s hips closer, smearing precome against their abdomens. Marco licked and nipped at the flushed expanse of his neck, palm sliding over his jaw as he worked his way up to his lips. His hips bucked harder, whimpers drowning into each other’s breaths as they exchanged desperate kisses when Jean got the bright idea to wrap a hand around both of their leaking cocks, bringing them higher. It was almost, _almost_ enough, rutting and stroking and rolling their hips like their lives depended on it. Marco’s voice grew strained, pleading until he came hard, Jean not far behind as they rested their foreheads together. The elevator ding drew them out of their reverie, quickly adjusting themselves before the doors slid open.

Marco blinked, his hazy mind focusing as he took his boyfriends hand. “Guess they got it working again..” Jean just chuckled, tugging him eagerly to their apartment, murmuring promises of another round after cleaning up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with my rushed smut
> 
> Comments would be appreciated as well as Kudos


End file.
